Making Your Character
For those who have made or wish to make characters, see Character Evaluation to see where your character stands, or see examples of good characters. How to Make a Character *'1.' for your character. *'2.' If you are using the new Wikia look, click on "source" on the top right of your editing toolbar under "Controls" to use the regular Wiki mark-up. OR: *'2b.' If a registered user, use your user preferences to switch to the 'MonoBook' appearance for 'Wikia', allowing for a much simpler, cleaner interface. *'3.' Copy and paste the following code into your article. This creates the Character Info Box, with a quick rundown of the vital stats of your character in a Pokémon context. *'4.' Now, you simply write in the essentials after the '=' sign. Here is how to correctly fill out the Character Info Box: **'Name:' The character's name, which will show up as the title of the character info box. **'Creator:' The creator's name will be shown in the smaller box to the right of the character's name. **'Type:' Input a Pokémon type in all lowercase to make your character's info box a certain color. For example, put in "fire" in lowercase without the quotes to make it a reddish-orange color. This is for a bit more personal flair - it doesn't have to necessarily have anything to do with the type of Pokémon your character owns. It's just to make it a certain color. See Template:Color for the full chart (don't bother with dark or light, it won't work). Leave blank for the default teal color. **'Image:' Put your character's picture - whether it's a drawing, sprite, etc. - here. Use to upload an image and use the last part of its URL. For example, File.png **'Size:' Put in a number here to determine the width of your character's image. For example, putting in 300 will yield a picture with a width of 300 px. This may be left blank if you want. **'Credit:' In here, credit the artist. For example, you can write 'Drawn by Cephalgia'. If there's no image yet, just say 'No image'. **'Gender:' Male or female. Or a trap. I guess. **'Age:' Put in your character's age. If they are eighteen, you will obviously type in 18. **'Hometown:' Put in your character's hometown or other location. They may come from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, the Sevii Islands, or Tatsu. If their hometown is a location in Tatsu that is on the Wiki, you can put it in brackets to link to it. If you need it to be a mystery for some reason, you can leave it unknown. **'Occupation:' Put in your character's occupation. Most of the time, this will be something like 'trainer'. **'Starter:' The species of your character's first Pokémon, perhaps with their nickname included. **'Favorite:' The Pokémon your character is closest to, or the one he/she uses the most. Your 'Pokébro' if you will. Everyone has one... **'Party:' List your character's six Pokémon here, with their nicknames included if you want. **'PC Box:' List Pokémon your character is keeping elsewhere, and doesn't have on hand at the moment. You can just type the number of them if you want, like 5. If none, you can just say something like 0, None or N/A. **'Badges:' The badges your character has gotten. Usually a number and what region they're from, like "5 Tatsu" or "3 Hoenn". It's not necessarily to list all the specific badges out, but you can take a different route if you want and show a small image of the badges they got, or something like that. Remember, it can't be too many. *'5.' Now that that's out of the way, put in the following headings. The headings are somewhat flexible, however. You may merge things like 'Attitudes' and 'Behaviours' into 'Personality' if you wish, as long as your character is still well-developed with an easy-to-read profile. Backstory Personality Attitudes towards things and people Behaviors and Habits Appearance Pokémon Terms of Use *'6.' Add the 'Submitted Characters' category at the bottom of your article to make sure it shows up in the Submitted Characters category. *'7. For further information, you should see the following article: Making Your Character/Example Character.' It's an example character template that will provide more information on how to fill out the main body of your character's profile, including lots of informative details, and an FAQ that will show you how to make a good character and what not to do! It's a must-see. Category:Administrative Category:RP